The Mate Of Kur
by KitskinMiko16
Summary: Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

CH1

Kagome's P.O.V

I am Kagome, a half human / half crypted hybread. Tookin in by the Tapire-lauara after the age of 4, and loss of my parent's. I am 10 now, and have full control over my power's. I just found out that I am Ruk. Ruk is the mate of Kur. So who is Kur?

Zak's P.O.V

"Zak, there are a lot of Tapire-lauara attacking a town, let's go." (Drew)

"K' mom."

"Doc, the air-ship ready?" (Drew)

"Yes." (Doc)

30 min later

"Just great, we arive in the middle of the atta…" one came charging at me and, throws me into an allie then laevs.

"Why has you'r family appeared during our search for food?" I heard a female voice say. (Kagome)

"To save the people from the Tapire-lauara. Why?"

"My family are just trying to get to the food on the other side of this town."

"Why?"

"Our normal way is blocked by an Emela Ntouka. If you can get it to move we will happly leave this town."

"Deal."

I explaned to my family and they agreed to help.

"Ok. Come out of the shadows and, lead the way." Then out stepped…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Me: Its done!

Kagome: Why are you doing this?

Zak: Yeah Why?

Inuyasha: Tell us wench!

Me: It needed to be done!

Me: All I own is the plot so I cant be sewed for copy right's.

Me: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Zak's P.O.V

The most perfect girl I have ever seen in all my life. She had pale-tan skin, black hair with a white bang in the front, black and white wing's as long as 6 ½ ft each, onix eyes with a hint of red, long legs, a long-sleeve purple dress that stopped mid-thigh and, matching boots that stop just before the knee.

"Come on, this way." (Kagome)

On the trail

"So what's your name?"

"Dragoni, Kagome Dragoni, and thanks for the help."

"No problem."

She stop's. "We're here."

"I don't see anything just a big rock."

"That's what you think."

She pick's up a rock and throws it. After it hits its target the crypted wakes up and charged at them.

"Move!"

"Thanks Kagome."

"No prob."

"Why don't you just shoot fire at it?"

"I'm not old enough to control fire without it getting out of control."

"Realy?"

"Well that and my dad was half fire/half shadow dragon."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zak: why did you make me sound like a wimp?

Me: It was cute and you need a girlfriend!

Kagome: I thought it was sweet.

Zak: Fine but only because Kagome liked it!

Me: Aww young Love.

Kagome: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

Kagome's P.O.V

"Well that and my dad was half fire/half shadow dragon."

"OK."

After The Battle

"Thank you."

"No problem." (Zak)

"Bye." I started to walk away when…

"Wait! You wanna come with us?"

"Um…sure!"

Zak P.O.V

"Come with me I'll show you to the air-ship and your room."

"Ok."

After I showed her to her room it was bed time. So I went to bed but I was kept up with thoughts of kagome. Her body, hair, and voice are like heaven. I thought of her all night until I fell asleep only to dream of her, and only her.

Next Day

As I was going to break-fast when I heard something in the bathroom.

(Song below)

Releas me, Releas my body

I know its wrong, So why am I with you now

I say releas me, Cause I'm not able to convince myself

That I'm better off without you

Yeah, its perfectly clear

That, loves not what you need

I tell you I don't care

But I don't want to

Anything that you say

I make myself agree

And I don't recognize

What I've turned into

I don't know why I want you so

Cause I don't need the heart break

I dont know what addictive hold

You have on me I cant shake

No im not in control

So let me go

Releas me, Releas my body

I know its wrong, So why do I keep coming back

I say releas me, Cause I'm not able to convince myself

That I'm better off without you

Im not in control so let me go

Releas me, Releas my body

I know its wrong, So why am I with you now

I say releas me, Cause I'm not able to convince myself

That I'm better off without you

Releas me, Releas my body

I know its wrong, So why am I with you now

I say releas me, Cause I'm not able to convince myself

That I'm better off without you

(Link: ( watch?v=RhwyqGt1KOM)

I heard the water stop so I snuck away to get break-fast

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zak: The others are not here so you know what to do

Me: Not so fast

Kagome: Yeah we're back

Me: +snicker+

Z&K: What?

Me: Look up

Z&K: +spots Mistletoe+

Kagome: +CHU+

Zak: Wow.

Me: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

Zak P.O.V

"Morning mom, dad."

"Morning" (Both)

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancake's."

+Then Kagome came into the kitchen+

"Hey Zak?" (Kagome)

"Yeah?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Just one song."

"Oh."

"Your singing is beautiful."

+Kagome blushes+

"Thank you."

"Aww." (Drew)

"Mom! You are so embarrassing."

+Kagome giggled+

Kagomes P.O.V

"Mom! You are so embarrassing." (Zak)

+I giggled+

After breakfast

"Zak?"

"Yeah?"

+CHU!+

"…" (Zak)

"Zak? You o.k.?"

+Zak faints from shock+

"Oh my."

5 hours later

Zak P.O.V

"You o.k.?" (Doc)

"Yeah dad."

"What happened?"

"I was kissed."

+Doc does spit-take+

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Way to go son."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zak: Why!?

Me: I couldn't help it.

Kagome: Just review.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

Zak P.O.V

Next day

"Hey mini man."(Doyle)

"Hey."

"Whats up?"

"I think Im in love."

"With who?"

"Kagome."

"How old."

"My age."

"How Far?"

"She kissed me."

Doyle does spit-take

"Shhh…Listen."

Hears Singing

"Who is that?" (Doyle)

"Kagome."

We fallowed the sound and just when we reached her room she started to sing a different song.

(Song Below)

If I die young

(link: ( watch?v=Aw8W6hYGZ0E)

With the end of the song we left before she could see us. We went back to my room

Zak's Room

Doyle's P.O.V

"Why does she sing so much?"

"She got lost from her dad when she was yunger and doesn't know who her mom is. All she knows is shes part human." (Zak)

"What?"

"Her dad was a cryptid."

"Oh. So she misses her dad and mom?"

"Yep. Come n lets get some food."

After Lunch

"So she kissed u eh?"

"Ya. She did."

"Ya seam happy about it mini man."

"Realy? I couldn't tell." Zak looks away

I folowe his line of sight until I see what or rather who he was looking at. Only to see she looks at him the same way. I left the room so they could spend time together.

Zak P.O.V

10 Minutes Later

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you to Zak."

"Wanna watch a cool movie?"

"Sure just no Romance k?"

"Got ya."

Half-way Throu The Movie

/WARNNG FLUFF ALURT\\\\\\\\

"Ya know we can do more than just watch the movie right?" (Kagome)

"What do you have in mind?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"This." Kagome kisses me hard on the lips. As time went on the kisses became longer, more filled with passion. Slowly it turned into a make-out session.

/FLUFF OVER\\\\\\\\

10 Minutes Later

"Wow. You were so great." Kagome prised me.

"Same to you Kagome. You were perfect." I say

"Aww." (Doyle)

"Aaaaa! Would you pleas not do that." We said.

"Sorry mini man…and…Kagome."

"Its ok right Zak?"

"Whatever you say Kagome."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Me: Sorry this took so long I was so swamped with school work.

Doyle: Yay! I am on I am the man!

Zak: Why did it have to be him?

Kagome: That was so embarrassing…bye


End file.
